Kingdom Hearts High
by Riku's Heartless Angel
Summary: Riku disappeared two years ago. Everyone’s in high school and things are totally different. Genre may change. Not sure what it'll turn out to be.


A/N: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or anything Final Fantasy. I've had this idea in my head since I wrote my first KH fic and finally have the guts to write it.

Summary: Riku disappeared two years ago. Everyone's in high school and things are totally different.

Sora awoke to an annoying beeping. He opened his eyes partly and closed them again. It was morning again. He turned off the alarm and sat up. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and looked around. There were clothes everywhere and to his left was a picture. It was him and his two best friends Riku and Kairi when they were younger. Riku was about fifteen and him and Kairi were fourteen. In the background you could see Wakka and Tidus fighting with Selphie laughing. It was a long time ago that happened and things had changed. Riku was gone. He was out going back home when a storm came. The tides were rough and the next day only a torn up boat was found. They went out looking for him but gave up. They said his body would have washed up but it hasn't for two years. Sora thought about how he changed since Riku went away. He always wore black now. Kairi was still the same. She was just older and more beautiful. They were now dating for about two years. Sora finally got out of bed and got dressed. He got his stuff together and walked downstairs and out the door. He locked the door behind him and started walking letting the warmth of the sun hit him. He heard a voice and turned around to see Kairi. He stopped and waited for her. When she reached him, she gave him a kiss in the cheek. They reached their boats then got in. When they reached the mainland, they tied up their boats and walked hand in hand to school. When they reached the school, Tidus and Wakka ran up to them followed by Selphie. They were always together. Sora looked to his left to the sea. Everyone was quiet now. Kairi put her hand on Sora's shoulder and he looked at her.

"You're thinking about him aren't you?" she asked.

"Yeah. It's about this time it happened…" he said.

"Come on Sora, I hate to say this but he's not coming back." Tidus said.

Sora looked at Tidus then back at the sea. He shook his head and walked off. When he left, Kairi hit him upside the head. Sora looked at the sky and tears filled his eyes. He sat on a bench and put his head in his hands. He felt someone sit beside and looked up to see who it was. Kairi was beside him looking at the water. He put his arm around her and she hugged him. The bell rang and they got up. They took each others hand and walked off to class with Cloud.

As they walk off, a boat comes up to the dock. A cloaked figure climbs out of it and ties up the boat. Another boat comes up and the hooded figure is about to leave when it sees the girl from the other boat having trouble. It helps her then walks off. The girl yells thank you and the hooded figure waves its hand. The girl walks up the ramp and starts running off.

Sora, now at the school entrance, turns around and looks to the water. The waves have stopped and now the water was calm. Something was up, but what? He turned back around and walked into the building.

Back to the hooded figure, who was standing by the bench. It looked to the left at the water and heard footsteps. It looked ahead and saw the girl in front of the school. Raven black hair flowing in the wind as she stood there not moving. The girl turned around and looked at the hooded figure. The hooded figure started walking again and soon the girl walked through the doors. Once the hooded figure was at the entrance, it took off its cloak revealing a male with silver hair. He once again looked to the water then down at the cloak. He picked it up and threw it over the wall. When he heard a splash, he walked through the doors and immediately saw the girl in the office. He walked over to the office and sat next to her. The girl seemed annoyed but her mind was in a different place. The male looked at the clerk at the desk and walked over to her.

"I'm here to pick up my schedule." He said.

"You'll have to wait like her. Our computer isn't working right now." The clerk said and pointed to the seat he was just in.

The male went back and sat down. The girl looked at him smiled. The mal looked at her and immediately saw silver eyes. She too noticed something. He had aqua blue eyes that went well with his silver hair. The girl shook her head and looked ahead again as did the male. It was silent for a while until the clerk spoke.

"Ambrosine Callisto?"

The girl looked up and stood. She looked back at the male and grinned. She got the paper from the clerk and walked out.

"What's your name?"

"It's…"

**What'd ya think? Confusing? If so tell me in a review. See ya next chappie!**


End file.
